Studium w pizzy
by Pirania
Summary: "Studium w różu" - tyle że wcale nie. Bo oto były szef kuchni John Watson wraca z zagranicy i potrzebuje partnera biznesowego. A do tego ktoś nieustannie zatruwa jedzenie. Pomóc może jedynie wielki cukiernik, Sherlock Holmes.


Mózg mi się przegrzał. Nie można cały czas tłumaczyć rzeczy poważnych i angstowych, to źle wpływa na cerę. Bardzo przepraszam.

Tytuł: Studium w pizzy  
Tytuł oryginalny: A Study in Pizza, do obejrzenia archiveofourown org / works / 328792 / chapters / 530498  
Autorka: Valeria 2067  
Tłumaczka: Pirania  
Beta: Mąka  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest  
Ostrzeżenia: przede wszystkim przekleństwa i masa seksualnych nawiązań. Całe stosy. I czysty crack.

**Studium w pizzy**

**Akt I**

_[Krzyki w tle – brzdęk tłuczonych talerzy – płonąca kuchenka – rozpryskujące się jedzenie]_

_John Watson budzi się, dysząc._

_Cięcie. Wnętrze pizzerii. Ustronna kanciapa._

**Menedżer**: John. Byłeś kucharzem po Cordon Bleu, uhonorowanym pięcioma gwiazdkami Michelin. Przyzwyczajenie się do fast-foodowego trybu życia zajmie ci trochę czasu. Notowanie interesujących rzeczy, które jesz, NA PEWNO ci w tym pomoże.

**John Watson**: Nikt mi nie gotuje niczego interesującego.

**MUZYKA! ZAMAZANE ZDJĘCIA! PIĘKNI LUDZIE! EKRAN TYTUŁOWY! SCENARZYŚCI: STEPHEN MUFFALETTA I MARK GATOWANY!**

_Cięcie. Ekskluzywna cukiernia. Wysoki, piękny mężczyzna otwiera torbę z suwakiem, która okazuje się zawierać bliżej nieokreślone surowe ciasto._

**Sherlock Holmes**: Jak świeże?

**Molly**: Zrobione dziś rano. Przygotował je student w szkole kulinarnej. Miły był.

**Sherlock Holmes:** Dobra. Zaczniemy od trzepaczki do jajek.

_Sherlock seksownie bije zmysłową bryłę ciasta na rozdygotaną, seksowną miazgę. Molly przygryza wargi i marzy o nieprzyzwoitych rzeczach._

**Sherlock** [_dyszący i piękny_]: Muszę wiedzieć, jak ułożą się ślady po biciu, kiedy ciasto urośnie za dwadzieścia minut. Od tego zależy przepis pewnego człowieka.

**Molly**: Hm... Zastanawiałam się czy...

**Sherlock** [_posyła jej dziwne spojrzenie_]:

Masz na ustach wiśniowy lukier? Wcześniej nie jadłaś wiśniowego lukru.

**Molly**: Och... Ja, hm, skosztowałam trochę.

**Sherlock** [_posyła jej jeszcze dziwniejsze spojrzenie_]:

Co chciałaś powiedzieć?

**Molly**:

Zastanawiałam się, czy nie masz ochoty na kawę?

**Sherlock**:

Jasne. Serio, laska, daj sobie spokój. Nie uda ci się. Ale, owszem, przynieś mi kawę. Będę w magazynie.

**Akt II**

_Na zewnątrz. John Watson, podpierając się laską, przechodzi przez niewielki skwer. Jego krok wyraźnie mówi: „Owszem, jestem ranny, ale i tak cię za^&*$)#, jeśli nie dasz mi spokoju". Wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie mówi: „Dajcie mi spokój, wy ch&#$"._

**Mike Stamford**: John? John Watson?

**John Watson** [_wzdycha, szepcze „Noż kur..." i zmusza się do wkurzonego uśmiechu_]:

Tak?

**Mike**: To ja, Mike! Ze szkoły kucharskiej. Wiem, przytyłem.

**John**: No co ty nie powiesz. Zostawiłeś jakieś okruszki dla innych?

**Mike**: Co ty tu robisz? Słyszałem, że byłeś w Paryżu, gdzie obrzucili cię gorącym żarciem.

**John**: Pierdol się, Mike.

**Mike**: Zabawne, jesteś dziś drugą osobą, która to powiedziała.

**John**: Dopiero drugą? A kto był pierwszą?

_Cięcie. „Kuchenne laboratorium" ekskluzywnej szkoły kucharskiej. Piekarniki, dużo superowych mikserów oraz niezwykle piękna zastawa, której nikt nigdy nie używa, ale, cholera jasna, naprawdę fajowsko wygląda._

_Sherlock Holmes trzyma tubkę z lukrem i kusząco ozdabia skomplikowanymi wzorami piękne, heteroseksualne ciasto heteroseksualności. Kiedy do pomieszczenia wchodzą John Watson i Mike, rzuca długie spojrzenie na Johna. Gorący, heteroseksualny płomień spojrzenia Sherlocka sprawia, że fondue pod przeciwległą ścianą staje w płomieniach._

**John**: Trochę się tu zmieniło od moich czasów.

**Sherlock**: Mike, mogę pożyczyć od ciebie telefon?

**Mike**: Oj, zostawiłem go w drugim fartuchu. A czemu nie skorzystasz ze stacjonarnego?

**Sherlock** [_przez zaciśnięte zęby_]: Zamknij się, Mike. ZAMKNIJ SIĘ.

**John**: Proszę, użyj mojego.

**Sherlock**: Dziękuję.

_Czas zdaje się zwalniać. Sherlock i John nawiązują krótki, lecz niemal strzelający iskrami kontakt fizyczny, gdy palce Sherlocka ledwo muskają nadgarstek Johna. John przestępuje z nogi na nogę, żeby poluzować nagle przyciasne jeansy._

**Sherlock**: Paryż? Czy gdzieś w Toskanii?

**John**: Słucham? Co? Mike, powiedziałeś mu, ty gruby...

Mike: Nie. Nic mu nie mówiłem [_mamrocząc_] niziołku.

_Wchodzi Molly z kawą dla Sherlocka. Z jej ust znikł wiśniowy lukier._

**Sherlock**: Ach, dziękuję, Molly. Nie spieszyłaś się specjalnie.

**Molly**: Powiedziałeś, że będziesz w magazynie. Musiałam przejść kilkaset metrów, by cię znaleźć, bo tam cię jakoś nie było.

**Sherlock**: Gdzie się podział wiśniowy lukier?

**Molly**: Nie... nie smakował mi za bardzo.

**Sherlock**: Ciekawe, twoja matka mówiła wczoraj co innego.

**Molly**: Okej. [_wychodzi nieśmiało_]

**Sherlock** [_do Johna_]: Co myślisz o kanałach kulinarnych? Czasem włączam telewizję i ustawiam na kanale kulinarnym, kiedy gotuję. Często nie noszę siatki ochronnej na włosach. Przeszkadzałoby ci to? Potencjalni partnerzy biznesowi powinni wiedzieć o sobie wszystko, co najgorsze.

**John**: Kto mówi o partnerach biznesowych?

**Sherlock**: Ty. Wcześniej powiedziałem Mike'owi: „Pierdol się, Mike, otworzę własną pizzerię i cukiernię", a on już po lunchu zjawia się z uroczym ciachem, który ewidentnie jest jego znajomym ze szkoły kucharskiej. To oczywiste. Na Baker Street jest miła piekarenka. Myślę, że uda nam się ją przejąć we dwóch.

_Mike uśmiecha się do siebie z zadowoleniem, przyglądając się słoikowi z konfiturami._

**John**: I tyle?

**Sherlock**: Jakiś problem?

**John**: Nie wiemy o sobie absolutnie nic i już otwieramy razem restaurację?

_Sherlock zatrzymuje się, odwraca do Johna i rzuca mu swoje najlepsze spojrzenie mówiące: „No błagam cię, kotek"._

**Sherlock**: Wiem, że kiedyś byłeś wygrywającym nagrody kucharzem, a ostatnio zwolniono cię z jednej z najlepszych restauracji w Europie. Wiem, że twój obecny przełożony sądzi, że twoje kulenie jest psychosomatycznym oszustwem, żebyś mógł łazić z hipsterską laską jak alfons. Obawiam się, że ma rację. Wiem, że szukasz sposobu, by otworzyć restaurację z różnorodną kuchnią, ale nie poprosisz o pomoc swojego bogatego brata. Najpewniej dlatego, że zarządza kilkoma McDonaldsami. Albo dlatego, że nie odpowiada ci jego kompulsywne obżeranie się czekoladą. Od momentu, kiedy na mnie spojrzałeś, jesteś na najlepszej drodze do erekcji. To wystarcza na początek, nie sądzisz?

_Sherlock dramatycznie wychodzi, a potem zagląda jeszcze raz do środka, by dramatycznie powiedzieć:_

**Sherlock**: Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes, adres to Baker Street 221. [_mruga_] Spadam, nara, foczki.

_John stoi jak ogłuszony, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Zerka na Mike'a._

**Mike**: Taaa, zawsze taki jest. Cudowny i zajebiście arogancki.

Akt III

_Sceneria: Baker Street. Obok drzwi z numerem 221 znajduje się czerwona markiza kawiarni z napisem SPEEDY's. Pod spodem ktoś ręcznie dopisał: „Wkrótce Otwarcie Pod Nowym Zarządem". Sherlock i John przyjeżdżają w tym samym momencie. Sherlock mierzy Johna spojrzeniem z góry na dół._

**Sherlock**: Widzę, że nie jesteś co do tego przekonany. Wyglądasz na dość przygaszonego.

**John**: Przecież nie kuleję.

**Sherlock**: Nie powiedziałem, że kulejesz. Powiedziałem, że jesteś czegoś oklapnięty.

_John zerka na swoje krocze i drga z niepokojem. Wtedy pani Hudson otwiera drzwi do SPEEDY'S i przytula Sherlocka, co wygląda trochę niezręcznie ze względu na różnicę wieku._

**Pani Hudson**: Sherrrrrrrrrrrlock! Nie żałuj mamusi cukru, skarbeńku.

**Sherlock** [_wyrywając się wreszcie z uścisku godnego boa dusiciela_]: Pani Hudson [_pokasłuje, łapie oddech_], to John Watson. Pani Hudson daje nam dużą zniżkę na wynajem, bo znalazłem dla niej dość cenny zestaw noży rzeźnickich.

**Pani Hudson**: Wystawały z mojego męża pod interesującymi kątami.

_Sherlock, John i pani Hudson wchodzą do SPEEDY'S. W pomieszczeniu rozrzucone są pojemniki z jedzeniem. Kilka powierzchni jest pokrytych czymś, co wygląda na mąkę albo na cukier puder. Albo na jedno i drugie._

**John**: Tu faktycznie może być bardzo miło. Kiedy tylko sprzątniemy tę mąkę...

**Sherlock**: To nie mąka.

**John**: Och. Cukier puder.

**Sherlock**: Hm. Jasne. Tak. Sam dziś zajmę się, ekhm, cukrem.

**John**: Możemy zrobić to teraz. Jak widzę, już zacząłeś go zamiatać w te rządki...

**Sherlock**: TAK, ZAJMĘ SIĘ TYM.

_Pani Hudson znika w kuchni na tyłach lokalu, żebyśmy mogli spędzić trochę czasu w towarzystwie heteroseksualności dwóch nowych, zupełnie niegejowskich restauratorów._

**John**: Wyguglałem cię wczoraj. Sztuka Uwodzenia?

**Sherlock**: Uwodzenia?

**John**: CUKIERNICTWA. Miałem na myśli cukiernictwo.

**Sherlock**: No tak. Co o tym myślisz? W sensie: o stronie. [_rumieni się lekko_]

**John**: Twierdzisz, że jesteś w stanie rozpoznać japońskiego kucharza z knajpy ze stekami po śmiesznym kapeluszu i po tym, jak posługuje się nożami. Twierdzisz też, że rozróżniasz skórkę cytrynową i kumin po samym zapachu.

**Sherlock**: No i?

**John**: A kto tego NIE umie, idioto?

_Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko. Podoba mu się to. Och tak. Uwielbia, jak robi się trochę brutalnie. Znowu wkracza pani Hudson, bo trzeba trochę przytemperować szalejącą heteroseksualność._

**Pani Hudson**: Oooch, Sherlock. Kolejne podejrzane zatrucie pokarmowe. To chyba zgodne z twoimi zainteresowaniami?

**Sherlock**: Kobieto, czy ty masz coś do powiedzenia na temat mojego gotowania?

**Pani Hudson**: Nie, mój drogi, chodziło mi o to, że masz zdolność do rozpoznawania tajemniczych składników i stwierdzania, kiedy jedzenie się popsuło.

**Sherlock **[_wygładza poły płaszcza, jak przystało na małą księżniczkę_]: Och. Tak. Jasne. Nawiasem mówiąc, trzeba wyrzucić ten jogurt, co go pani kupiła w zeszłym roku.

**Pani Hudson** [_do Johna_]: Jest po prostu niewiarygodny, gdy chodzi o takie rzeczy. [_Do Sherlocka_] To już trzy przypadki podejrzanego zatrucia pokarmowego.

**Sherlock**: Cztery.

**Pani Hudson**: No już, już, to ciasto, które upiekłeś, wcale nie było takie złe.

**Sherlock**: Nie, w sensie, że przed wejściem zatrzymał się samochód sanepidu. Lestrade mnie potrzebuje. [_Zamyka oczy i uśmiecha się. Bezgłośnie powtarza: „On mnie potrzebuje"._]

_Przez drzwi wejściowe wpada inspektor sanepidu Lestrade – męski, lisi, boski, wrażliwy, wysoki i boski._

**John**: Ooooeeee, cześć przystojniaku! Znaczy tego. [_kaszelek_] Cześć.

**Lestrade**: Sherlock, potrzebuję twojej pomocy!

**Sherlock**: Coś się zmieniło tym razem?

**Lestrade**: Oni nigdy nie recenzują restauracji, nie? Ta zrecenzowała.

**John**: O. Knajpka się podobała?

**Sherlock**: Zaraz będę, ale nie jadę twoim samochodem. Wezmę taksówkę.

**Lestrade**: O tak, WEŹ ją.

**Sherlock**: Och, pierdol się, Lestrade.

**Lestrade**: [_do Johna_ Pierdolił mnie, wiesz? Nie mów mojej żonie.

**Sherlock**: Nie nagli cię czas? Nie trzeba podrzucić dzieciaków na piłkę nożną?

**Lestrade**: Okej. Do zobaczenia. I dzięki. Za bzykanko.

_Lestrade kiwa głową w stronę pani Hudson i patrzy na Johna niewidzącym wzrokiem, jakby był mebelkiem, który dużo lepiej prezentował się w IKEI na wystawie. Wypada przez drzwi._

_Sherlock uśmiecha się i podskakuje z radości. Zdecydowanie nie jak mała dziewczynka – bardzo męsko i bardzo heteroseksualnie._

**Sherlock**: Tak! JEEEEEJ! Cztery podejrzane zatrucia pokarmowe, a teraz recenzja restauracji! Och, to jak Boże Narodzenie. Z przepieczonym indykiem. Do widzenia, pani Hudson. John, miłej nocy. W lodówce jest resztka makaronu, a w mikrofali kilka gałek ocznych.

**John**: Gałek OCZNYCH?

**Sherlock**: Kozie oczy. Z Jordanii. Marynowane w winie. Pyszności. No dobra, ciao!

_Sherlock wybiega, John się obraża, pani Hudson klepie go po ramieniu._

**Pani Hudson**: Nie martw się, mój drogi. Nie możesz iść, bo masz chorą nogę. Wiem, jak się czujesz. Mam chore biodro.

**John**: OCH PIEPRZ SIĘ, TY STARA KROWO, myślisz, że mnie to OBCHODZI? Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Cholera.

_Do pomieszczenia znów wchodzi Sherlock i podchodzi do Johna. John wstaje. Stają zdecydowanie zbyt blisko siebie, jak na dwóch heteroseksualnych Anglików. Którymi oczywiście są. Do szpiku kości. A coście niby myśleli?_

**Sherlock**: Jesteś wielokrotnie nagradzanym kucharzem. Z Paryża.

**John**: Tak.

**Sherlock**: Dobrym?

**John**: I tak byś nie zauważył różnicy.

**Sherlock**: Widziałeś więc wiele chorób wywołanych jedzeniem? I zapewne całą masę salmonelli.

**John**: Oczywiście. Mnóstwo. Jak ze szwedzkiego stołu. Zdecydowanie za dużo.

**Sherlock**: Chcesz iść ze mną, udawać, że jesteś moim chłopakiem i zrobić wodę z mózgu kilku osobom?

**John**: OCH. BOŻE. TAK.

**Akt IV**

_Sceneria: Na zewnątrz. Noc. John i Sherlock wysiadają z taksówki po drugiej stronie miasta przed pizzerią, z którą już niedługo będą rywalizować._

**John**: To było... genialne. Było nadzwyczajne. Dość nadzwyczajne.

**Sally Donovan**: Co?

**Sherlock**: Dobry wieczór, Sally.

**Sally**: Co robiliście razem w taksówce, że zajęło wam tyle czasu i było takie genialne? Kto to jest?

**Sherlock**: On jest ze mną.

**Sally**: W sensie Z tobą z tobą?

**John** [_parskając niepewnym śmiechem_]: Haha, nie. NIE. On tylko chce, żeby ludzie myśleli... W sensie, my się tylko dobrze bawimy.

**Sally**: Ach, rozumiem. Czysta fizyczność, tak?

**John**: Nie no, czekaj...

_Anderson, etatowy dupek w sanepidzie, staje przed Sherlockiem. Kiepski pomysł._

**Anderson**: To sprawa sanepidu, Holmes. Nie chcę, żebyś mi zjebał raporty.

**Sherlock**: Anderson, co u twojej żony? Jest nadzieja, że do ciebie wróci?

**Anderson**: Nic nie wiesz o mojej żonie. Nie udawaj.

**Sherlock**: Wręcz przeciwnie. Wiem, że lubi sos malinowy i budyń waniliowy.

**Anderson**: Że co, sprawdzasz mi paragony z zakupów czy jak?

**Sherlock**: Nie, pralnia policzyła mi więcej za usunięcie takich plam z mojej bielizny. Chodź, John.

**John**: Hm. Cześć. Nie jestem... nie jestem jego chłopakiem.

_Wewnątrz pizzerii inspektor Lestrade i jego ekipa wkładają jednorazowe rękawiczki i siateczki ochronne na włosy. John robi to samo, ale nie Sherlock, Sherlock to nie byle kto, a my przecież chcemy w każdej scenie widzieć jego niesamowite włosy._

**Lestrade**: A to kto?

**John**: Kto, JA? Jakbyś mnie nie widział w mieszkaniu godzinę temu.

**Sherlock**: On jest ze mną.

**Lestrade**: W sensie, Z tobą z tobą?

**Sherlock**: Gdzie to podejrzane żarcie?

**John**: ODEZWAŁEŚ SIĘ do mnie, na miłość boską.

**Lestrade**: Jest tutaj. I masz recenzję restauracji, którą chora pisała, zanim...

**Sherlock**: Cicho! Milczeć! Będę myślał.

**Lestrade** [_szeptem_]: Pieprzona księżniczka.

_Sherlock podchodzi do talerza z do połowy zjedzoną pizzą. Wyjmuje zestaw łyżeczek-miarek, bierze najmniejszą i drapie nią wierzch i boki tego, co zostało z kawałka pizzy. Dookoła jego głowy pojawiają się takie słowa, jak: OREGANO – MOZARELLA – NIEDOGOTOWANE – SOS POMIDOROWY. To po to, by poinformować widza, że Sherlock Myśli i Przeprowadza Śledztwo, jest TAKI nowoczesny i czaderski i O JEZU KOCHAM TEGO GOŚCIA, co nie._

**Lestrade**: Chcesz coś powiedzieć?

**Sherlock**: Od jakiegoś czasu sypiam z żoną Andersona.

**Lestrade**: O JEDZENIU, Sherlock.

**Anderson** [_zaglądając przez otwarte drzwi_]: Wiemy, że chorej nie odpowiadały pieczarki. Zaczęła pisać „shittake"

**Sherlock** _zamykając drzwi tuż przed Andersonem_: Nażryj się gów... znaczy, shittake, Anderson. John, co myślisz o pizzy?

**John**: Ma... jakieś trzy godziny. W środku trochę niedopieczona. Pachnie sosem pomidorowym z puszki. Na cieście nie ma pleśni. Słuchaj, co ja tu robię?

**Sherlock**: Pomagasz mi dowieść racji.

**John**: Co do czego? Że hołdujesz zasadzie „Żeby życie miało smaczek"? No fajnie, myślę, że już załapali. Możemy spadać? Ktoś tu ma otwierać knajpę.

**Sherlock**: O matko, jesteś przesłodki, kiedy się wściekasz, wiesz? Jak taki mały amorek z masy cukrowej na weselnym torcie. Tyle, że wściekły. Jak wrócimy, upiekę takie muffinki. Lubisz muffinki?

**Lestrade**: Sherlock, rusz się. Muszę napisać raport dla sanepidu, żeby można było zdecydować, czy otworzyć to miejsce na nowo.

**Sherlock**: Dobra. No cóż, to dość oczywiste. Pizza nie była zatruta, tak jak reszta jedzenia, które ta kobieta jadła. Jej jedyne zastrzeżenia dotyczyły obsługi. „Gównianej obsługi", jak zanotowała. Czekała godzinę na przyniesienie zamówienia, a kelner wykonał w tym czasie trzy telefony: do dziewczyny, do łowcy talentów i do swojego dilera.

**John**: Niesamowite! Wymyśliłeś to wszystko na podstawie na wpół zjedzonego kawałka pizzy?

**Sherlock**: A skąd, tak się zachowują wszyscy kelnerzy.

**Lestrade**: Na miłość boską!

**Sherlock**: Winna jest szklanka z wodą. Ślady wokół krawędzi nie pozostawiają wątpliwości. Ktoś wsadził szklankę w surowego kurczaka i BUM. W dwadzieścia minut gwarantowane fajerwerki we wnętrznościach. [_zniżając głos_] John, a skoro już mowa o fajerwerkach poniżej pasa...

**John**: Coś ty powiedział?

**Sherlock**: Hm? Och. Nic.

**Lestrade**: Jasne. Dobra, dzięki. Uprzątniemy tu i wydamy oświadczenie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że lepiej sobie radzicie z jedzeniem w waszej restauracji, chłopaki. Naprawdę nie chciałbym tam przyjechać i zastać was drżących i w spazmach, bo wsadziliście sobie coś dziwnego do ust.

_Sherlock patrzy na Johna. John patrzy na Sherlocka. Obaj ewidentnie myślą: Och, Boże, udawaj, że sobie tego nie wyobraziłeś – zrobiłeś to, wyobraziłeś sobie, o Boże, on też – to się nigdy nie uda – nie patrz na jego krocze – CHOLERA, spojrzałeś. Czy ON spojrzał? Nie mam pojęcia, patrzyłem mu na krocze. Okej. Nie no spoko, pełen ignor, pełna swoboda, zachowuj się, jakby nic się nie działo. Nie reaguj. Zażartuj albo co._

**Sherlock** [_zduszonym głosem_]: Hmmmmmmmmmmm... Dobra. Muszę lecieć. Muszę lecieć W TEJ CHWILI. Narka!

C_hwiejnie, ale z determinacją wychodzi._

**Lestrade**: A w niego co wlazło?

**John**: [_wydaje z siebie cichy, stłumiony dźwięk, który brzmi jak „hhhhhhhnnnnnngggggg"_]

**Akt V**

_Sceneria: Bardzo luksusowe wnętrze samochodu, kiedyś służącego do roznoszenia pizzy. Tylne siedzenie. John siedzi obok pięknej brunetki, która nieustannie stuka w swojego smartphone'a. Rzadko kiedy podnosi znad niego wzrok._

**John**: To dla twojego szefa normalka? On stale uprzejmie porywa ludzi?

**Kobieta** [nie podnosząc wzroku znad telefonu]: O tak.

**John**: No więc... Jak masz na imię?

**Kobieta**: Hm... Lesbia.

**John**: Naprawdę tak masz na imię?

**Lesbia**: Jeśli o ciebie chodzi, to tak, koleś.

_Cięcie. Wnętrze dawnego magazynu pizzerii. Przed reflektorami samochodu dostawczego stoi wysoka, samotna osoba. Wysoki facet opiera się elegancko na parasolce i najprawdopodobniej jest tak wytworny, że ja pierdolę._

**Wytworny Facet**: Watson, siadać. Zadałem sobie tyle trudu, że umieściłem samotne, raczej marnej jakości krzesełko na środku pustego magazynu. Pomyślałem, że to cię uspokoi.

Wytworny Facet unosi parasolkę, na której się opiera, i wskazuje nią na krzesło. Z jakiegoś wykurwiście podejrzanego powodu nie przewraca się na bok. To pozwala widzom na zrozumienie, że mają do czynienia z prawdziwym twardzielem.

**John**: No dobra, jakim cudem się nie przewróciłeś?

**Wytworny Facet**: Na czym polega twoja relacja z Sherlockiem Holmesem?

**John**: Niby co, masz prawo grawitacji gdzieś? Podtrzymuje cię jakiś drut czy jak?

**Wytworny Facet**: Zamierzasz otworzyć z nim restaurację?

**John **[_wyzywający, piękny i z jajami, a przy tym, jakimś cudem, nieco koci_: Wiesz co, mogę się mylić, ale nie sądzę, żeby to była twoja sprawa.

**Wytworny Facet**: No cóż, jeśli zdecydujecie się otworzyć pizzerię na [_zerka do małego, oprawionego w skórę notesu_] Baker Street 221, jestem skłonny zapłacić ci całkiem sporo pieniążków.

**John**: Dlaczego?

**Wytworny Facet**: Bo nie jesteś bogaczem, a ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że hipsterskie szaliczki i torby na ramię są drogie.

**John**: Nie będę dla ciebie szpiegował Sherlocka. Ale, uch, z prostej ciekawości, o iluszaliczkowej kwocie mówimy?

**Wytworny Facet** [_znów zerka do małego, skórzanego notesu_]: Tu jest napisane „problemy z modą". I niezdrowa obsesja na punkcie konfitur.

**John**: Kim ty, do diabła, jesteś?!

**Wytworny Facet**: Mogę na chwilę wziąć cię za lewą rękę?

**John**: Za rękę? Co... kurwa, nie ma mowy! Spieprzaj! Czy ja wyglądam ci na geja?!

_Wytworny Facet tylko przekrzywia głowę i unosi brwi. Dzięki temu nie musi już mówić: „No błagam cię, kotek!" John, pod wpływem hipnotycznego-zadowolonego-kontrolującego spojrzenia natychmiast podaje dłoń._

**Wytworny Facet**: Niezwykłe. Dłonie, które przygotowywały najwspanialsze francuskie _haute cuisine_, a ty jesteś gotów zmarnować je, zagniatając ciasto na pizzę. Jednak przypuszczam, że masz nadzieję pougniatać nimi coś jeszcze, mam rację?

_John odwraca wzrok i znów przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Ciasto chyba rośnie..._

**Wytworny facet**: Twój poprzedni przełożony mylił się, panie Watson. Ciebie nie prześladuje przemysł fast-foodowy; ty za nim tęsknisz. Witamy z powrotem.

_Wytworny Facet odwraca się i odchodzi; idąc, wymachuje twardzielską parasolką twardzielstwa_.

**Wytworny Facet** [_przez ramię_]: Czas wybrać smaczek, panie Watson.

_Telefon Johna sygnalizuje przyjście SMS. John wyjmuje go z kieszeni. Czytamy. „BAKER STREET – KAWIARNIA SPEEDY'S – DOJDŹ OD RAZU JEŚLI MOŻESZ – JEŚLI NIE MOŻESZ TEŻ DOJDŹ. WIEDZ, ŻE I TAK SPRAWIĘ, ŻE DOJDZIESZ. MOŻE BYĆ NIEBEZPIECZNIE. WYBIERZ SŁOWO BEZPIECZEŃSTWA. SH"._

_John spogląda na swoją lewą dłoń i uśmiecha się szeroko._

„_Lesbia" podchodzi do niego i odzywa się, nie podnosząc wzroku znad telefonu._

**Lesbia**: Zabiorę cię do domu.

**John**: Muszę jeszcze gdzieś wpaść.

**Lesbia**: Co, kondomy się skończyły?

**John**: Ano. I dżem. Będę potrzebował masy dżemu.

**Akt VI**

_Wnętrze kawiarniopizzerii SPEEDY'S. Są światła, stoliki w rzędach, włoskie obrazki na ścianach. Można otwierać, gdy tylko nowi właściciele zaczną gotować zamiast uprawiać seks przy pomocy spojrzeń. John Watson wchodzi do środka, rozgląda się i zauważa wycierającego bar, ubranego w białą koszulę i ciemny krawat mężczyznę w średnim wieku._

**Angelo**: Ach! Pan musi być panem Watsonem! Jestem Angelo! Sherlock zatrudnił mnie, żebym zarządzał tą knajpą! Miło pana poznać! Wie pan, zrobię dla Sherlocka wszystko, zwłaszcza po tym, jak kiedyś zrobił mi dobrze i...

**John**: Po tym jak CO ZROBIŁ?

**Angelo**: Na pewno pan go szuka, co? Jest w biurze na zapleczu, odpoczywa na kanapie. Ale proszę się nie martwić, jestem pewien, że będzie gotów zrobić, co tylko pan sobie zażyczy. [_mruga_]

**John**: Boże, mam nadzieję... Znaczy, nie... W porządku, po prostu wrócę później.

**Angelo** [_krzyczy w stronę zaplecza_]: Już jest, Sherlock! Zaraz go do ciebie przyślę. [_do Johna_] Puszczę jakąś płytkę Barry'ego White'a, będzie bardziej romantycznie.

**John**: To nie jest RANDKA!

_John obrażonym krokiem idzie do biura na zapleczu. W środku widzimy, że biuro jest dość przestronne, nieco ciemne, zagracone masą dziwnych wihajstrów i w ogóle odjazdowe i czaderskie. No wiecie, na ścianie wisi czaszka jakiegoś bydlęcia i ktoś założył na nią słuchawki! Słuchawki! Sami byście chcieli być tacy czaderscy i odjazdowi... ale nie jesteście. Pogódźcie się z tym._

_Sherlock leży na brązowej, skórzanej kanapie. Ma zamknięte oczy i przyciska dłoń do zgięcia łokcia drugiej ręki, jakby właśnie coś sobie wstrzyknął. Wypuszcza z płuc powietrze w długim, chrapliwym wydechu, który wypełnia pomieszczenie nieznośnym napięciem seksualnym. John próbuje nie piszczeć i tylko odchrząkuje._

**Sherlock**: John! Jesteś. Doskonale.

**John**: Co ty robisz?

**Sherlock** [_podciąga rękaw, by odsłonić przedramię_]: Plastry testosteronowe. Pomagają mi myśleć.

**John**: Czy to TRZY plastry?

**Sherlock**: Tak. No cóż, to jednoplastrowy problem. Dwa pozostałe są na później.

_John w widoczny sposób przełyka ślinę. Ciężko. A skoro mowa o rzeczach, które są ciężkie (i twarde)..._

**John**: Pisałeś do mnie. Chyba chodziło o coś ważnego?

**Sherlock**: A tak. Muszę pożyczyć od ciebie telefon.

**John**: Pani Hudson ma telefon.

**Sherlock**: Owszem. Nokię z 2006 roku. Mam swoje standardy.

**John**: Słuchaj, co do tego SMS-a, którego mi wysłałeś... Nie jestem pewien, czy ja...

**Sherlock**: John, mam jeszcze masę plastrów, jeśli jednego potrzebujesz.

**John**: Nie, nie, ja nie... NIE... Chcę powiedzieć, że wszystko jest...

**Sherlock**: W porządku. Potrzebuję, żebyś wysłał SMS-a. Na moim biurku leży ulotka restauracji. Numer jest na dole.

**John**: Więc ściągnąłeś mnie tu tylko po to, żebym wysłał SMS-a? Byłem po drugiej stronie Londynu... i jakiś wytworny chuj z parasolkowym fetyszem składał mi propozycję... albo groził...

**Sherlock**: Proponował ci pieniądze, żebyś mnie szpiegował?

**John**: Tak.

**Sherlock**: Zgodziłeś się?

**John**: Nie.

**Sherlock**: Zdecydowanie jesteś moim fagasem.

**John**: Pierdol się.

**Sherlock** [_zerkając na zegarek_]: Jeszcze nie. Znalazłeś numer na moim biurku?

**John**: Tak... poczekaj...

**Sherlock**: Napisz dokładnie to: „Dostawa, duża, kiełbaska i papryka, Baker Street 221, niewielki napiwek".

**John**: Duża kiełbaska... [_wbija rozmarzony wzrok w przestrzeń_] Wybacz, co było dalej?

**Sherlock**: Och, na miłość boską, daj mi telefon!

_Angelo puka do drzwi i zagląda do środka._

**Angelo**: Chłopaki, sorry, że przeszkadzam, ale chyba powinniście wiedzieć, że na ulicy zatrzymał się samochód dostawcy pizzy i nie jest to jeden z naszych.

_Sherlock rzuca się do drzwi, po drodze chwytając płaszcz i szalik._

**Sherlock**: Chodź, John! To on!

**John**: On? Jaki on? Sherlock... czekaj!

_Sherlock i John wypadają na ulicę w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak samochód dostawczy ich rywali właśnie odjeżdża. Sherlock zamiera, zamyka oczy i kładzie szeroko rozłożone dłonie po obu stronach głowy._

**Sherlock** [_do siebie_]: Skręt w lewo, przejście dla pieszych, jednokierunkowa, skręt w prawo, Starbucks, skręt w lewo, Starbucks, światła uliczne, prosto, Starbucks. Za mną!

**John**: Idziemy na frappuccino?

_W tle skoczna, przygodowa, nieco cygańska muzyka wygrywana przez instrumenty strunowe, która w zasadzie stanowi taki „Yakety Sex" Benny'ego Hilla w naszym serialu, tyle tylko, że jest dużo fajniejsza. Sherlock i John biegają po ulicach, wspinają się po schodach przeciwpożarowych i w ogóle wyglądają cudownie i przygodowo, i już nas w ogóle nie obchodzi, dokąd biegną, no bo UNF*._

_Samochód dostawczy zatrzymuje się, gdy Sherlock wyskakuje mu przed maskę. John pojawia się kilka sekund później, dysząc i usiłując nadążyć. Nawiasem mówiąc, w ten sposób John spędza większość serialu. Tak, dzieciątka, nazywamy to symbolizmem._

**Sherlock** [_machając oficjalnie wyglądającą plakietką_]: Inspektorat sanepidu! Otwierać!

**John**: Sherlock, czego ty w ogóle szukasz?

_Sherlock zagląda na tył samochodu i z frustracją zatrzaskuje drzwi_.

**Sherlock**: Nie ten dostawca pizzy. Nie ta część miasta, nie ta klientela, nie te dodatki. Cholera.

**John**: A co, myślałeś, że to jest związane z zatruciem pokarmowym?

**Sherlock**: Nie, byłem po prostu ciutkę wybredny i zapomniałem, że mamy własną restaurację. OCZYWIŚCIE, że myślałem, że to jest związane. [_wzdycha_]

**John**: Co to za plakietka? „Inspektor sanepidu"? Skąd to wziąłeś?

**Sherlock**: To Lestrade'a. Okradam mu kieszenie, kiedy jest męski i lisi, i boski z tymi szerokimi ramionami i oczami szczeniaczka. Zatrzymaj to sobie, mam w domu masę innych.

_John ze złością zgrzyta zębami i gniecie plakietkę w dłoni._

**Sherlock**: Dobra, jesteś już w stanie oddychać?

**John**: Tak.

**Sherlock**: To świetnie, bo dziś sprawię, że nie będziesz. Ścigamy się do restauracji, przystojniaku!

**Akt VII**

_Sceneria: korytarz/szatnia w Pizzerii i Cukierni Speedy's Baker Street. John i Sherlock wpadają do środka, w biegu odwieszają kurtki, a potem bez tchu opierają się o ścianę, taplając się w heteroseksualnym momencie radosnej heteroseksualności._

**John** [_próbując złapać oddech_]: To była... [_dyszy_] najgłupsza rzecz... [_dyszy_] jaką w życiu zrobiłem...

**Sherlock** [_bez tchu_]: A napisałeś do Nigelli Lawson fanowski list, używając masła zamiast atramentu...

**John** [_chichocząc jak trzylatek oglądający „Ulicę Sezamkową"_]: Hihihihihihii... To nie byłem tylko ja. Gordon Ramsay mnie zmusił.

**Sherlock** [_wciąż dysząc_]: No cóż, samochód dostawczy to był trochę strzał w ciemno... Ale coś udowodniliśmy.

**John**: Co?

**Sherlock** [_z uśmiechem_]: Twój tyłek wygląda FENOMENALNIE, kiedy biegasz.

**John** [_oblizuje wargi, przełyka z trudem ślinę_]: Sherlock, ja...

**Sherlock** [_kładzie palec na ustach Johna_]: Ciii, John... Nic nie mów...

_Sherlock pochyla się nad Johnem. Ich twarze i ciała zbliżają się, aż dzielą ich tylko centymetry._

**Pani Hudson** [_wchodząc bocznymi drzwiami_]: Och, Sherlock! Mamy problem...

**Sherlock**: JASNA CHOLERA, kobieto!

**Pani Hudson**: Przepraszam, skarbie, ale w kanciapie jest sanepid. Ciągle pytają, kiedy wrócisz.

_Sherlock wolno uderza czołem w ścianę._

_Cięcie. Wnętrze restauracyjnego biura na zapleczu. Wielu różnych oficjalnie wyglądających ludzi kręci się dookoła. Przeglądają dokumenty i pudełka, zaglądają za wihajstry na półkach i ogólnie są dość przykrzy. Inspektor Lestrade wyciąga się spokojnie, acz seksownie, w głębokim, skórzanym fotelu. Przesuwa wzrokiem po Johnie i Sherlocku, kiedy wchodzą do pokoju. Kąciki jego ust unoszą się leciutko na widok już-zdecydowanie-zbyt-ciasnych spodni Johna._

_John rumieni się i próbuje pomyśleć o czymś bardzo mało seksownym. Jak, na przykład, stare baby. Niestety, myślenie o starych babach wiedzie do myślenia o szalikach, i swetrach, i idiotycznie wielkich torbach, i wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach robi się jeszcze wyraźniejsze._

**Lestrade**: No, skończyliście się obściskiwać? Słuchaj, Sherlock, poprosiłem o twoją pomoc w sprawie, ale to nie oznacza, że możesz zniknąć z sanepidowskim dowodem. Dlaczego wziąłeś jedyną istniejącą wersję recenzji, napisaną przez tą biedną kobietę?

**Sherlock**: Och, na miłość boską, Lestrade! Po cholerę miałbym brać namazane komentarze jakiejś baby na temat kiepskiej obsłudgi w knajpie?

**Lestrade**: Nie mam pojęcia. Po cholerę miałbyś otwierać restaurację z człowiekiem, którego znasz od czterdziestu dwóch godzin?

**Sherlock**: Czy ty WIDZISZ, jak on wygląda w tych jeansach?

**John**: Dobra, starczy. Lestrade, co ty tu robisz? W tym nie ma nic profesjonalnego, to włamanie i wtargnięcie.

**Lestrade**: A skąd. To inspekcja sanepidu. Szukamy szczurów.

**John** [_parska niedowierzającym śmiechem_]: Szczurów? Tu? U TEGO faceta?

**Sherlock** [_przez zaciśnięte zęby_]: John, będzie lepiej, jak się zamkniesz.

**John** [_wbijając w Sherlocka niedowierzający wzrok_]: Co?! Nie! Szczur? U ciebie?

**Sherlock**: Zamknij się. To myszka. Ma na imię Bazyli. [_do Lestrade'a_]: Słuchaj, dziś rano mieliśmy oficjalną inspekcję sanepidu. Jesteśmy czyści! Nie pozwalamy tu nawet palić!

**Lestrade**: To dlatego masz na sobie plastry nikotynowe?

**Sherlock** [_podciąga rękaw_]: To nie są plastry nikotynowe, to plastry testosteronowe, na pobudzenie męskości.

**Lestrade** [_podciąga własny rękaw_]: O, też używam.

**Sherlock**: No właśnie. Ale... Chwila. Skąd je wziąłeś? Nie można ich dostać w kraju. Znam tylko jednego człowieka, który je sprowadza. Mojego brata.

**Lestrade** [pokasłując nerwowo]: Nieważne... Słuchaj, Sherlock, ta babka od zatrucia pokarmowego miała w redakcji deadline. Zarys recenzji jest jej potrzebny. Musisz go znaleźć. Teraz, z łaski swojej.

**Sherlock**: Greg, NIE JESTEM twoim fagasem.

**Lestrade**: Skąd, Anderson jest moim fagasem. I na pewno będzie uszczęśliwiony, mogąc przejrzeć każdy przepis w tej restauracji.

_Anderson staje w drzwiach i macha dłonią, a potem robi nieprzyzwoity gest._

_Sherlock_: Ja pierdolę.

**John** [_pokasłując_]: Tak, ale nie przed wszystkimi, Sherlock. Możemy z tym zaczekać?

_Sherlock patrzy z napięciem na Johna. John patrzy z napięciem na Sherlocka i oblizuje jego wargi. Znaczy, swoje wargi oblizuje, nie jego, ludzie, czego się spodziewaliście? Naprawdę jesteście zboczeni._

**Sherlock** [_do Lestrade'a_]: Dobrze. Dobrze, ja, hm... Myślę, że mogłem zostawić tę twoją recenzję w szkole kucharskiej. W pokoju nauczycielskim. W tym z... [_odchrząkuje_] ...naprawdę wielką, pluszową kanapą.

**John**: Och. OCH. Hm... Tak, Sherlock, myślę, że właśnie tam ją zostawiłeś. Myślę, że tam z tobą dojdę... ekhm, znaczy PÓJDĘ, z tobą.

_Sherlock i John rozglądają się dookoła z napięciem. Nikt nie dał się nabrać. Wszystko jedno. Jednocześnie wykrzykują: „Na razie!", odwracają się i wybiegają z pomieszczenia._

**Akt VIII**

_Sceneria: szkoła kucharska. Noc. John i Sherlock wchodzą, dysząc, i to nie tylko dlatego, że większość drogi przebiegli. Wiecie, o co chodzi, nie?_

**Sherlock**: Upewnij się, że pokój jest pusty. Ja pójdę po zapasy z laboratorium i zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

**John**: Zapasy?

**Sherlock**: Oliwa z oliwek, bita śmietana, miód organiczny, tłuczek do mięsa...

**John**: Sherlock, nie. NIE. Żadnych zabawek. Tylko porządne, uczciwe bzykanko...

**Sherlock**: Dżem malinowy...

**John**: Okej, dobra. To.. widzimy się w środku. Dobrze. Boże, pospiesz się.

_John biegnie korytarzem, a jego mocne uda i pośladki doskonale wyglądają w futrynie drzwi._

_Sherlock odnosi wrażenie, że coś mu wibruje w dolnych partiach ciała. Ciekawa sprawa – to tylko telefon._

**SMS**: Chodź ze mną.

_Sherlock podnosi wzrok i dostrzega czyjąś sylwetkę na szczycie schodów. Osoba ta wyłącza telefon, odwraca się na pięcie i zaczyna wspinać na wyższe piętro._

_Sherlock patrzy w korytarz, którym odbiegł John. Potem znów ku schodom._

_Po lewej stronie Sherlocka pojawiają się białe, „dedukcyjne" napisy: Przyjaciel... Sprawność seksualna... Jest czas... Przeleć to..._

_Po jego prawej stronie napisy głoszą: Niebezpieczeństwo... Groźna samotność... Seryjny Truciciel... Może trójkącik?_

**Sherlock** [_odganiając słowa dłonią_]: Na miłość boską, spierdalajcie mi sprzed twarzy.

_Źle oświetlone wnętrze kuchennego laboratorium. Tłusty, starszy mężczyzna w dość niemodnych ciuchach stoi po drugiej stronie stołu. Przed nim, na dwóch małych talerzykach, leżą dwa kawałki pizzy._

**Dostawca**: Pizza dla Sherlocka Holmesa.

**Sherlock**: Nie zamawiałem pizzy.

**Dostawca**: To nie znaczy, że jej pan nie potrzebuje.

**Sherlock**: Tak szczerze, to DOKŁADNIE to znaczy.

**Dostawca**: Proszę usiąść, panie Holmes. Pewnie pan zgłodniał.

**Sherlock**: Po co mam siadać? Żebyś mnie otruł?

**Dostawca**: Nie otruję pana, panie Holmes. Zanudzę pana moim żałosnym życiem, a potem sam się pan otruje.

**Sherlock** [_wzruszając ramionami_]: Niech będzie.

_Mężczyźni siadają naprzeciwko siebie i wbijają w siebie wzrok. Gdzieś ktoś pisze z tego powodu niepokojąco nieprzyzwoity fanfic._

**Dostawca**: No więc tak. Jest dobry kawałek i zły kawałek. Pan wybiera jeden i zjada. A ten, którego pan nie wybierze, zjem ja. Gotów zagrać?

**Sherlock**: To nie gra, to przypadek.

**Dostawca**: To nie przypadek, panie Holmes. To szachy.

**Sherlock**: Jakim cudem to ma chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu przypominać szachy?

**Dostawca**: Wiem, jak ludzie myślą. Wiem, jak ludzie myślą, że **ja** myślę...

**Sherlock**: W sensie, grałeś kiedyś w szachy? Chociaż raz? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ze w szachach są więcej niż dwie figury, nie?

**Dostawca**: No dobra, to metafora.

**Sherlock**: Nie, to naprawdę nie jest metafora.

**Dostawca**: Dość gadania. Czas zagrać. A może nie jest pan wystarczająco dobrym kucharzem, by domyślić się, który kawałek jest zepsuty?

**Sherlock** [_warczy_]: Jak... śmiesz...

_Sherlock bierze jeden z kawałków pizzy i unosi go niebezpiecznie blisko swoich naprawdę cudownych ust. Kamera nie traci okazji, by zrobić zoom na tę pełną, dolną wargę, tę przypominającą łuk amorka górną, na tę maleńką, malutką bliznę... Obraz lekko drga, gdy operator przestępuje z nogi na nogę..._

**Głos** [_z offu_]: Mama ci nie mówiła, żebyś nie bawił się jedzeniem?

_Nóż do pizzy przecina powietrze, wytrąca kawałek z dłoni Sherlocka, a następnie wbija się w ramię Dostawcy._

_Sherlock rzuca się przez stół, ale nikogo nie dostrzega w ciemnym korytarzu._

_Dostawca pada na ziemię i wije się z bólu._

_Sherlock spogląda na kawałek pizzy na ziemi, potem na Dostawcę, a potem na drzwi._

**Sherlock** [_bez tchu_]: Jasna cholera...

Cięcie. Na zewnątrz, przed szkołą gotowania, przy wejściu zaparkowane samochody sanepidu. Sherlock siedzi na zderzaku jednego z nich. Na dłoniach ma jaskrawopomarańczowe rękawice kuchenne.

**Sherlock**: Po co mi to?

**Inspektor Lestrade**: Bo naprawdę gorący z ciebie towar. Tak serio, niesamowicie gorący. Nie możemy pozwolić, żebyś poparzył sobie te cudowne, długie paluszki, kiedy będziesz się drapał, gdzie swędzi. Ale, hm, przejdźmy do rzeczy. Masz pomysł, kto rzucił nóż do pizzy?

**Sherlock**: Mogę ci coś o nim powiedzieć. To był ktoś, kto umie się poruszać w kuchni nawet w ciemności... Profesjonalny kucharz czy coś... Sądząc po łuku, który zatoczył nóż, dość niski, ale silny... idiotycznie dobrze wyposażony...

_Sherlock odrywa oczy od Lestrade'a i nagle dostrzega Johna Watsona, który stoi kilka metrów dalej; nonszalancki, cudowny BAMF**, no po prostu UNF._

**Sherlock**: Dobra, tego, zapomnij, co powiedziałem... tylko... taaa. Zapomnij. Muszę spadać.

**Lestrade**: Dokąd się wybierasz?

**Sherlock** [_porzucając rękawice_]: Podrapać, gdzie swędzi.

_Sherlock podchodzi do Johna i uśmiecha się do niego uwodzicielsko (w dół). John odpowiada uwodzicielskim uśmiechem (w górę)._

**Sherlock**: Masz ochotę coś przekąsić?

**John**: Tak. Tak, umieram z głodu.

**Sherlock**: Ciekawe. Ale nie to miałem na myśli.

**John**: A. Ale najpierw obiad. A potem zajmę się deserem.

**Sherlock**: Wierzę w ciebie.

**John**: Ta. Znam smakowitego piekarza na Baker Street.

**Sherlock**: Tak, przyjemnie jest tam wejść.

**John**: Skoro mowa o miejscach, w które miło się wchodzi – idziemy. JUŻ. Zanim opadnie adrenalina.

**Sherlock**: Och, Boże, tak.

_John i Sherlock idą w stronę czegoś, co byłoby zachodem słońca, gdyby nie trwała noc._

**Inspektor Lestrade**: Donovan, otwórz dokumentację dla tych dwóch. Jutro chcę mieć na biurku jakieś fanfiction... ekhm, raporty na ich temat.

**Sierżant Donovan**: Jakich dwóch?

**Lestrade**: Sherlocka Holmesa i Johna Watsona.

_Muzyka... Oczoseks... WYCIEMNIENIE._

*UNF to akronim angielskiego „Universal Noise of Fucking", czyli, dosłownie, Uniwersalny Dźwięk Seksu. No cóż, polski internet musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

** Bardziej znane, ale dla porządku: Badass Motherfucker. Och, wrzućcie sobie w google.


End file.
